My Sanity
by howeverlongittakess
Summary: Ben is gone, will Tommy finally let himself feel for Lindy? The feelings he suppressed all along... Read My Sanity and take a beautiful journey as Tommy realizes his feelings for Lindy and puts everything on hold to protect her. And Lindy trying to move on with Jake while still on the outlook for the psychopath and her sister. #Tindy #Jindy #LoveTriangle #EyeCandy
1. Chapter 1

My first attempt on a #Tindy Fanfic, so read and let me know what you think ;)

* * *

_It has been three months since Ben passed away, and were still in the look out for the psychopath who killed him. Every time I look at Lindy's disappointed face my heart aches, that bastard. If only I knew who he was. We've tried everything, everything. Lindy's even moved on, not exactly forgotten but she lives everyday normally because he's become a part of our daily life now and she says she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of being able to affect her. She is seeing Jake, he is a good man. He really is but somehow I cannot come to terms with that and I still don't understand why. All I ever wanted was for Lindy to be happy and now that she has Jake, I don't have to look out for her all the time. I wanted this more than anything but now that it has happened, it doesn't feel right. Maybe I've grown to get use to it, I've always hated change anyway._

_For Three months I have seen Lindy, Everyday.. spending hours with her, maybe it's the fact that I don't see her much. After Ben, Lindy is the only real friend I had left, maybe it's that I mean, I remember that one night I spent on her coach, I realized I never felt so alive and important ever in my life. Maybe it was because I never had anyone look after me like she did?_

_I don't see her much anymore, and when I do, he is always with her. She dropped out of the case, she no longer cares for the psychopath, although he still follows her, she is afraid he'd take Jake one day.. I miss Ben, no. I miss Lindy... What am I thinking, Tommy. Stop. _

"Tommy." A voice called and Tommy wasn't sure if he heard it right.

"Lindy?" He whispered to himself.

"Tommy, It's me Lindy. Open up." He heard the voice call from behind the door. He quickly run to the door and held it open.

"Hey..." He said stunned at what he was seeing.

"I got your address from detective Yeager." Tommy is still processing the fact that Lindy is standing at the door of his apartment. "Can I come in?" She asks.

"Yeah." She walks and and he closes the door. "So, what brings you hear?" He wanted to know what had finally made her come see him.

" I got a lead on the case." She said a little nervously.

"What?" Tommy isn't sure about what he is hearing. "I thought you were off the case?".

"Not really."

"Let me guess, Under cover?" He punches the wall beside him. "How could you Lindy.." He is angry and She isn't sure why.

"I am sorry okay, It was"

"Catherine Shaw." He finishes for her. " I know Lindy, I know. I just thought you would tell me." He is so angry he could kill someone.

"Why are you so upset?" She asks.

" Let's see. First of all I haven't seen you in weeks and than you make me believe that your over it and I feel guilty for not being able to help and than you suddenly show up and say you got a lead?" He shouts, moving from side to side to avoid eye contact with her.

"Why are you so mad? Why are you shouting? I have got a lead, for f*ck sakes, that's a good thing." She screams in frustration, unsure of why he is so mad.

"Lindy, Something could have happened to you, why don't you get that? He is still out there..." He says grabbing her arms and pushing her to the wall, as he stand inches from her face.

She can feel his breath on her chin. "I can take care of myself." She says in agony, and he sees it in her eyes. He let's go of her and walks back towards where he was previously standing. "What is your problem huh?" She comes running towards him and pushes him as she begins to cry.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you?" He asks.

"I can take care of myself, just like I have been for the past three months. You don't have an obligation here." She shouts in anger. "What is your problem."

He come back running towards her, pulls her towards himself and hold her hands at the back of her waste. "You. You're my problem." He says staring her right in the eye.

"No one asked for your help." She replies quickly.

"Explains why you are here." He gives her his usual eyebrow lift, She hates it when he does that because he looks like a charming asshole when he does that.

"Let me go." She tries to release herself but she can't.

"Make me."

"Tommy, let me go." she says.

"Or what?".

She than quickly places her mouth on his shoulder glider and bites him hard. "Ouch." He shouts and lets go of her. "How dare you." He begins to chase her, as she runs for the front door. She is about to grab the door knob when he gets a hold of her arm and pushes her up against the wall that is attached to the door. "Not so fast.."

Suddenly his heart skips a beat and he swallows the water that is developing in his mouth, she stares him dead in the eyes. Their bodies in harmony with one another, his hands on her perfectly curved waste and hers up against his chest. He can't stop staring at her pink lips. " I am going to regret this." He whispers.

"Wha?" She isn't finished asking when he crushes his lips with hers.

* * *

**Leave me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Apologies for the long wait, but I will try and update more often now that I am on break. kindly leave me a review, enJOY!**_

* * *

"hey, any idea where Tommy is?" Lindy asks over the phone as she awaits behind his door.

"he should be home Lindy, where are you?" Detective Yeager asks from the other side of the line.

"been ringing the bell for ten minutes now." She sighs.

"Good luck!" he hangs up before Lindy can answer.

_T_hanks! She goes back to ringing.

* * *

"Ouch". Tommy screams as he makes contact with the hard floor. "not again." he shake his head and gets up to get the door. He opens the door and sees Lindy standing with a snarky smile. "this isn't real". He says out loud and closes the door.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lindy shouts from behind the door.

"LINDY?" Tommy reminds himself once her voice hits his ears.

"Lindy!" She replies sarcastically, when he opens the door again.

"hmm, I thought..." Tommy tries to get out of the situation, he can't have Lindy know he was just dreaming of her. And thankfully Lindy saves the day again.

"Never mind what you thought." She walks inside, and Tommy closes the door.

"What's up? it's like 7 in the morning."

"Thanks for letting me know the time, but on a serious note"

"on a serious note?" He asks eagerly waiting.

"I found a lead" She says taking a USB out of her back pocket. Tommy slowly but smoothly lays eyes on Lindy's long legs. _Damn it Tommy, get it together._

"Hmm, you found a what?" He immediately focuses on what Lindy had just said.

"May I ?" Lindy hints to the laptop laying on Tommy's desk.

"Yeah sure." He positions himself beside her on the couch, While they wait for the USB to be read by the computer Tommy suddenly has the urge to ask Lindy something. "How is Jake?".

"I don't really know considering I haven't seen him in a while." Lindy replied making eye contact with Tommy.

"Really?" Tommy says than realizes he said out loud. "Hmm, I meant."

"I broke it off, I can't afford to hurt anyone else again." She looks away with a heavy heart.

"What happened to Ben, that's on me. I should have been there as his back up." Tommy says to reassure Lindy that Ben's death isn't her fault.

"That's where you're wrong." Lindy says than begins to type on his keyboard. "Look." She says and Tommy tries to focus.

"What is it?".

"It's the CT scans of the camera's placed outside Sofia's block." Lindy says. "George found it when he was browsing around the area, THERE." She points to a man dressed in all black with a hoodie. "There he is, he was there approximately around 7:46 pm, that's exactly two hours before me and Ben." She explains.

* * *

Sophia and Connor arrive at the cyber unit building, finding George and Yeager together they get worried.

"Where is Lindy?". Sophia asks quickly.

"I am here.". A voice from behind her calls.

"Oh thank GOD!". Sophia runs to hug Lindy and the cuddle for a few seconds. "What's wrong?" She asks as they break their hug up.

"We're going to have to move.". Lindy says.

"Move? What? where? why?". Sophia begins to ask a million questions.

"What you mean we?". Connor asks confused.

"We'll not you but we, me and Sophia."

"But why?" Sophia asks again.

"The virtual killer had been inside your house two hours prior to Ben's death." Tommy explains.

"what?" Sofia's eyes grows wider in fear. "I was there up until forty minutes before his death." She is about to faint, when Yeager gets a grip of her.

"Sofia." Lindy runs and grabs Sofia, walks her over to a couch, meanwhile Connor brings her water.

She drinks the water and sighs. "Where we'll we go?".

"You can stay with me." Tommy offers and everyone goes silent.

"No, that's fine. We'll arrange something." Lindy gives him an appreciative smile.

"Look Lindy, I have four bedrooms. And it's the safest place to be in, I can protect you without having to find you." Tommy pleads.

"He is right Lindy." George adds.

"Sofia, you can come live with me." Connor offers.

"I think me and Lindy have to stay together." She replies, "But Thank you."

"Yeah." is all Connor says.

"Great, it's settled than. Let's get going." Yeager says to Tommy and before leaving the group of friends alone, Tommy gives Lindy a longing look.

* * *

"Man you need to hold a grip of yourself." Yeager says while they walk to the car.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asks confused.

"Your feelings for Lindy are starting to show" Yeager says seriously.

"PSST, what?" Tommy does the best fake laugh he can. "You sound ridiculous."

"And you look ridiculous, Look man I know I can't replace Ben. But you and me, where not just partners, I worry about you."

"You are my brother, and I appreciate you looking out for me but there is."

Yeager cuts him off. " I am worried that he'll end up like the rest of the men in her life, you need a distraction, I think we all do."

Tommy smiles at what his friend had just said and shakes his head.

"What?" Yeager asks confused.

"You know, I also see how hard you try to not look at Sophia..."

"WHAT? that's ridiculous." Yeager tries to defend himself but Tommy does his usual roll the eyes on his defense.

* * *

Tommy walks in on Lindy sitting at the kitchen table and doing something on her laptop.

"Hey." He puts his keys down and notices the luggage's beside the kitchen entrance wall.

"Hey, oh sorry we weren't sure which rooms..." Lindy tries to explain but Tommy cuts her off.

"The second to the left is mine, there is one beside mine and two on the other end of the hallway." He smiles and grabs the jar of juice from his fridge. "Want?". He asks Lindy.

"No, I haven't had a chance too eat yet." She smiles back.

"Neither have I." He says. "Wanna go on a date?" He asks sarcastically.

"Are you mocking me?" Lindy laughs.

"No, let's go grab something." He says.

"Hmm, how about we use some technology to get something to us instead?" She says while typing on her laptop.

"Enlighten me." Tommy says before disappearing to the left hallway.

* * *

"Okay than I'll see you tomorrow." Tommy hears Lindy saying on the phone as he takes a seat beside her.

"who was that?".

"Sofia, she is staying over at Connor's tonight." She says.

"I have copies of the key, its in my closet. Remind me to give it to you." Tommy says when they door bell distracts them.

"I'll get it." Lindy jumps out of her seat and within seconds disappears into the hallway.

A few seconds later Lindy shows up with two bags. "what's that?".

"Your Favorite." She replies.

"My favorite?". Tommy asks confused, and that's when Lindy takes the perfectly packaged sushi out of the bag.

"Ben had told me a lot about you and him, while he was still here." she explained and Tommy gave her a sympathetic smile. Thereafter they eat in complete silence, thinking of Ben, they man they both had loved unconditionally.


End file.
